Amazing Spider-Man 41
"The Horns of the Rhino!" is the title to the story from the forty-first issue of volume of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' comic series, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with pencil work by John Romita, Sr.. Ink work was provided by Mike Esposito with Romita doing final touch-up embellishment. Romita also composed the cover art illustration for this issue with Esposito doing finished art and Stan Goldberg as cover colorist. No credit is given for the colorist on the interior pages. It was lettered by Art Simek and edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with an October, 1966 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Peter Parker tries to purchase a motorcycle and is surprised to find that J. Jonah Jameson will give him a credit voucher (believing that this will in fact make Peter more indebted to him). Anna Watson offers May Parker the chance to move in with her, but May wants to stay in her own home to look after Peter. John Jameson tells his father about a recent space walk where he was exposed to some strange spores. A new costumed villain, the Rhino, appears and rampages through New York City. He attempts to kidnap John Jameson until Spider-Man intervenes. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Anna Watson * Betty Brant * Gwen Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * John Jameson * May Parker * Ned Leeds * Rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich * Flash Thompson * Harry Osborn * Charlie, the security guard * Daily Bugle staff * Humans * Mutated humans * New Mexico It is implied by the use of the phrase "southwest border" and the appearance of cacti in a desert setting. * New York :* New York City :* Queens ::* Forest Hills ::* Parker residence :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle * Web-shooters * Helicopter * Motorcycle * John Jameson's space capsule * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia .]] * This issue is reprinted in ''Marvel Tales'', Volume 2 #30. * Inker Mike Esposito is credited as Mickey Demeo in this issue. * First appearance of the Rhino. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42. * Peter Parker's age is established as nineteen-years-old in this story. * This issue makes reference to Spider-Man's first public debut when he saved John Jameson's space capsule by replacing the guidance system. This was also about the time that J. Jonah Jameson first publicly decried Spider-Man as a menace. Amazing Spider-Man 1 * John Jameson tells J. Jonah Jameson about some strange space spores that attached to him during a recent space walk. This incident will soon give John superhuman strength for a brief period of time. Amazing Spider-Man 42 * This issue includes house ads for ''Thor King-Size Special'' #2, ''Marvel Super-Heroes King-Size Special'' #1 and ''Marvel Collectors' Item Classics'' #5. * Another house ad featured in this issue is for ''Fantastic Four'' #55. * Another reference is made to Mary Jane Watson in this issue. Peter finally meets her face to face in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42. Reprints The storyline from this issue has been reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM * Amazing Spider-Man Epic Collection 3 * Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 2 * Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM * Essential Spider-Man 2 * Marvel Masterworks 22 * Marvel Masterworks: Amazing Spider-Man 5 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 30 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 180 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * References Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1966/Comic issues Category:October, 1966/Comic issues Category:Chronologized